


Birthday Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: -party like it’s your birthday-, F/F, Puppies, hehe”, prolly doesn’t make sense, soft, soft!eve, soft!villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eve’s birthday turned into a soft night with Villanelle.I know it isn’t realistic considering the situations these guys are in, but I wanted it to be something like how Eve is with work celebrating her birthday and her and Villanelle are secretly in love, and Villanelle is able to call Eve over and they can spend the night. (Sorry if it doesn’t make sense, I wasn’t necessarily trying to make a proper plot)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Birthday Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I also know I still have a couple requests and extended chapters to complete, and I assure you all that I am getting to them as soon as possible. I just wanted to take a short break and write something of my own (also had this idea and didn’t want to lose it)
> 
> That’s all for now, thanks so much for the support!! Hope you like this! <3

\- Eve

Eve laughed along with everyone and sipped her wine coolly. The corner of her lips tilted up as she took in the sweet liquid. Humming shortly and placing the glass down, she took out her phone which had briefly thrummed. Examining the message, it reported that Villanelle was now sharing location with her. A few seconds later, Eve watched as a message appeared.

‘Waiting for you x’

Eve lit up and made a short noise of happiness. She tucked her phone back into her pocket and stood up. Grinning at everyone as she passed them, she managed to make it out of the building. Eve stopped and stood outside for a moment, taking everything in and wondering what would happen when she arrived at Villanelle’s apartment. She couldn’t contain her thoughts and you could see the excitement emanating from her as she strolled swiftly through the streets. 

\- Villanelle 

Smoothing out her shirt, Villanelle evaluated herself in the mirror. Slightly creased white shirt and dark trousers, she didn’t look too bad. She ruffled her hair a bit, it was tied back into a loose bun. Mentally checking everything she had put into place, Villanelle hurriedly walked to one of the rooms. Opening the door and holding out her hand, she tossed her head back and forth between the inside of the room and the apartment door, to make sure Eve wouldn’t walk in on her like this. When her fingers came into contact with a fluffy being, Villanelle looked back to the room and nodded before shutting the door again. 

Jogging shortly to her bed, she took out a bouquet of roses and lay them on the bed. Then jogging to the kitchen, Villanelle made sure the food was ready behind the counter and that the tables and chairs were neatly placed together. Sighing, she prepared herself for Eve to arrive and made sure she knew what she was doing. 

\- Eve

Now standing outside Villanelle’s apartment block, Eve beamed as she looked up to the windows. Walking inside and checking her appearance in a stray mirror, Eve made sure to let her hair down, running her fingers through it to loosen it up. 

She started to make her way up the flights of stairs.

\- Villanelle 

Fiddling with her hands, she flicked her head around the apartment. Repeatedly checking everything, Villanelle tried to relax. 

Then she heard footsteps outside her door and she immediately stood up. Grabbing the flowers from behind her, Villanelle made her way to the door. 

Listening closely, she waited and then unlocked it. Outside was Eve, her hand outstretched as she was about to knock. 

A look of surprise came over Eve. She knew Villanelle had planned something, but the sudden sight of her in plain clothes and her arms neatly tucked behind her gave Eve a sense of bewilderment. 

That familiar grin greeted her as Villanelle ushered her smoothly inside. As she shut the door, Eve slowly stepped around the apartment. She was about to say something and she turned around, only to find Villanelle sweetly smiling, holding a beautiful, lush bouquet. 

“Villane-“ Eve started.

“Happy birthday, Eve.” Villanelle whispered. 

Eve closed the distance between them quickly and gripped Villanelle in a tight hug. Villanelle grinned and held Eve gently. 

“I have another surprise for you.” She murmured, pulling back.

“Really?” Eve raised her eyebrows. 

“Mhm,” Villanelle led her to one of the rooms by the hand and stopped her in front of it. 

“Go in.” Villanelle softly pressed Eve on the back towards the door. 

As Eve opened it, she was about to make some remark about whether there would be a corpse inside, but she immediately decided otherwise when she saw a small puppy laying on its back on the rug. 

Eve brought her hands up to her mouth as Villanelle moved in past her and picked the puppy up. Bringing it to Eve, Villanelle couldn’t stop grinning at her. 

“He’s a Border Collie,” she held the animal up to Eve’s arms.

“Haven’t named him yet.” Villanelle shrugged lightly. 

Eve scooped the black and white bundle of fur into her arms and he got comfortable. Looking back at Villanelle, Eve’s eyes were filled with tears.

“No one’s ever done this much for me before-“ 

Villanelle chuckled as she brought a hand up to Eve’s cheek. 

“You deserve anything, baby.” She said whilst brushing her thumb under Eve’s eye to wipe away the single tear that fell. 

After dealing with the puppy, Eve and Villanelle had settled down for food. It was a candlelit dinner and Villanelle had expertly cooked the course. Sipping more wine, Eve was grateful that the alcohol she had earlier hadn’t decided to make an entrance. The food was delicious, and Eve was surprised how well it was cooked. 

_ “I stayed up learning how to cook for today. For you.” _

Villanelle had said, earning a swarm of butterflies in Eve’s stomach. 

Villanelle was also being very charming, seductive. She usually was, but this was different. It was more.. heartfelt. 

After eating, they had went outside on the balcony. 

Watching the stars dance in the night, Eve rested her head on Villanelle’s shoulder. The assassin went to stroke Eve’s hair, tentatively eyeing her reactions. 

“Thank you for today.” Eve nuzzled her head closer to Villanelle’s chest and brought her hands up to cling to the creased edges. 

“Of course.” Villanelle murmured, her Russian accent soaking through the words. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
